The invention relates to a maneuvering system for single-track or multi-track vehicles, comprising an electric motor and an output system which can be coupled to a transmission of the vehicle in such a way that the vehicle can be moved at least backwards by means of the electric motor.
In general, motorcycles have an internal combustion engine as a drive, which internal combustion engine is connected to a transmission. The transmission comprises only forward speeds, and therefore motorcycles can be driven only in the forward direction by way of the internal combustion engine. If motorcycles must be moved backwards, which can be necessary, for example, during maneuvering, this generally must be accomplished by use of human force. In this case, the motorcycle is pushed in the backward direction. Difficulties arise particularly if the motorcycle has a high curb weight or if the motorcycle hits an obstacle, such as curbs, dips, or the like, with at least one of its wheels. A downward slope of the roadway also can result in the human force being insufficient to produce a backward motion of the motorcycle.
In order to avoid this problem, motorcycles having a high curb weight are provided with a transmission having a reverse speed in the prior art. A vehicle backward-driving device, wherein by means of the starter motor, which is typically used to start the combustion engine, a manual transmission is driven in such a way that a backward motion of the motorcycle is produced, is known from DE 10 2009 043 326 B4. An alternative backward-driving auxiliary transmission for motorcycle power trains is known from G 83 36 707.1. However, such systems have a high number of components. Furthermore, such systems cannot be retrofitted and thus are limited to use on a specific motorcycle model.
Proceeding from this prior art, the problem addressed by the present invention is that of providing a simplified maneuvering system by which the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome. Furthermore, the problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a maneuvering system having a reduced number of components, which maneuvering system is distinguished in that the maneuvering system can be retrofitted especially easily on a large number of different motorcycle variants.
In order to solve this problem, the invention provides a maneuvering system for single-track or multi-track vehicles, comprising an electric motor and an output system, which can be coupled to a transmission of the vehicle in such a way that the vehicle can be moved at least backwards by way of the electric motor. Furthermore, the electric motor can be connected to the output system by a flexible shaft or a Cardan shaft. Within the meaning of the invention, single-track vehicles are motorcycles and motor scooters. Multi-track vehicles have two wheels arranged parallel to each other on the front axle and/or on the rear axle or runners, such as snowmobiles, trikes, and quads. Although the invention is intended particularly for use for heavy motorcycles, it can also be used without restrictions for lighter motorcycles to motor scooters, which today are also available in variants that have a relatively high curb weight. High variability with regard to the package requirements of the motorcycle can be generated by using a flexible shaft or a Cardan shaft as the connecting element between the electric motor and the output system. Within the meaning of the invention, flexible shafts are pliable shafts known in use as speedometer cables or from convertible tops. These shafts have an outer protective sheath, inside of which a wire shaft can rotate about the longitudinal axis and thereby transmit a rotational motion from a first end of the shaft to a second end of the shaft.
Furthermore, an output shaft of the electric motor can be connected to the pliable shaft by way of a gear pair. This offers the advantage that a first transmission stage having a speed increase or speed reduction can be realized directly in the drive unit, which includes the electric motor and a first end of the pliable shaft.
Furthermore, the output unit can have a first transmission stage and a second transmission stage, wherein a torque can be transmitted from the flexible shaft to the first transmission stage, from the first transmission stage to the second transmission stage, and from the second transmission stage to an output shaft. Thus, a speed increase or speed reduction can be realized from the second end of the pliable shaft to the vehicle transmission.
The maneuvering system can also be coupled to and/or decoupled from the transmission of the vehicle by way of an actuator. Such actuators are electromechanical servomotors or solenoid valves and can be flange-mounted to the drive unit or installed integrally with the unit.
In a first alternative of the invention, the electric motor can be a separate electric motor, wherein the direction of rotation of the pliable shaft also changes in accordance with the driving direction of the electric motor. Thus, the motorcycle can perform a forward motion or a backward motion.
In a second alternative of the invention, the electric motor is simultaneously the starter motor, which is also used to start a combustion engine of the vehicle. This offers the advantage that the starter, which is already provided on the internal combustion engine, can be used as the electric motor, whereby the number of components used for the maneuvering system is further reduced. A direct-current motor is typically used as the starter motor. Because the electrical ground terminal is formed by the body structure of the motorcycle, the polarity and thus the direction of rotation of the starter motor cannot be changed. However, according to the invention, the starter motor should be able to rotate in both directions of rotation of the output spindle of the starter motor. In this case, the ground terminal must be separate and must not extend via the body structure of the motorcycle.
Additionally or alternatively, a function lock can be provided, which prevents coupling of the maneuvering system to the transmission of the vehicle if the transmission of the vehicle is not in a neutral position and allows coupling of the maneuvering system to the transmission of the vehicle if the transmission is in the neutral position. Thus, it can be ensured that a driver cannot activate the maneuvering system if one of the forward speeds is engaged at the transmission of the vehicle. A further criterion for the locking of the maneuvering system can be the speed of the motorcycle. If the motorcycle is moving forward at a speed above a predetermined threshold value, such as 6 km/h or preferably 3 km/h or especially preferably 1.6 km/h, the activation of the maneuvering system is prevented by the function lock even if the transmission of the vehicle is in a neutral position. Thus, it can be prevented that the maneuvering system is incorrectly activated during shifting operations in which the transmission is briefly in a neutral position.
The provision of a separate electric motor also provides the advantage that the maneuvering system can be operated also while the internal combustion engine of the motorcycle is stationary. This is not possible if the starter motor is used as the drive motor of the drive unit of the maneuvering system, because the starter motor would always start the internal combustion engine.
The function lock acts mechanically or electrically on the actuator to enable or prevent coupling to the transmission of the vehicle.
Furthermore, the output system can be brought into connection with the transmission of the vehicle by way of a coupling system, in particular a dog clutch or face teeth, which coupling system acts on the output gear of the second transmission stage.
Furthermore, the first transmission stage of the output system can be designed as a worm-gear stage. The worm-gear stage offers the advantage of an especially high rotational-speed jump and torque jump in the maneuvering system, wherein at the same time a minimum amount of packaging space is required therefor.
In a further aspect, the invention relates to single-track or multi-track vehicles, particularly motorcycles, including the novel maneuvering system.
The advantages of the present invention are briefly summarized below.
By using a flexible shaft or a worm-gear stage or by combining a flexible shaft and a worm-gear stage, the packaging space for the maneuvering system can be reduced to a minimum and the maneuvering system can be installed on a large number of different motorcycle types with great flexibility. Thus, the maneuvering system can also be offered as an accessory and retrofitted as a separate unit. This also increases the degree of freedom in the production of the motorcycle, because motorcycles thus can be offered with or without backward-driving assistance.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.